Quidditch Lover
by Ickle-Ronnikens
Summary: HHr obviously, Chapter Eight up ppls! Enjoy it! It is time...
1. Chapter 1

**Quidditch Forever**

**Disclaimer –** JK Rowling owns Harry not me I wish I did then I'd be rich and have a fan club! Sweet! Anyway, enough of my impossible dreams, this story is my creation but just another run-off from JK's wonderful work.

**Chapter One – The Miraculous Stunt**

Harry Potter grunted his teeth and shielded his eyes from the burning sun as he flew in circles on his beloved Firebolt searching desperately for the snitch. Slytherin were slaughtering them at the moment, two hundred and thirty to eighty. He had to catch the snitch to get back any respectability that his team had.

'What a poor effort from Ginny Weasley,' came Luna Lovegood's voice from the overhead speaker phone, who had replaced Lee Jordan's spot at the mic, 'I am good friend of hers and that shot at goal is going to be mentioned a few times this week-'

'Luna, please, stick to the game!' came Professor McGonagall's voice.

'OK Professor, sorry, and Gryffindor get the ball back,' Luna's voice said, 'Ginny's attempting to consolidate with that poor previous effort and… oh no look out! Ouch! That must have hurt!'

Harry heard a loud cracking noise and echoed boos from the Gryffindor crowd; naturally he turned on his broom and looked up the other end of the pitch. Ginny had fallen from her broom and landed quite heavily onto the turf below; blood was pouring down her Gryffindor robes and her arm was at an angle. Madam Hooch blew her whistle furiously and flew down to a Slytherin Chaser whose hand was suddenly bruised.

'That's a foul!' Hooch roared, pulling out a card.

'Yes and so it better be,' came Luna's voice, 'and I think Vaisey there is trying to explain she flew into his hand… better luck next time.'

Harry's heart leapt; not because Ginny was being air lifted from the arena in a mess leaving Gryffindor a chaser down, not because Vaisey had been shown a card, set off meaning even players again, not because Malfoy was yelling at him about how pathetic his team was nor the fact that his team were one hundred and fifty points down. It was because his chaser Demelza Robbins had put through a goal to make them one hundred and forty points down just as he had spotted the snitch, wouldn't you know it, right under Malfoy's nose.

'And that gives Gryffindor there ninth goal,' Luna bellowed, 'but far away yet, Slytherin lead two hundred and thirty to ninety. Here come Slytherin again!'

Harry had to be quick, he kicked at his Firebolt and headed straight for Malfoy who stopped yelling suddenly and had a frightened look on his face.

'And look there!' came Luna's voice, 'has Harry spotted the- no wait he's heading straight for Malfoy surely he's not going to-? No wait there's the snitch!'

Harry dipped his broom downwards, stood up as if surfing a wave, then swiped his hand in front of Malfoy's face who blinked back confusingly while Harry's hand grasped firmly around the golden snitch. Harry then jumped out of harms way so he wouldn't collide with Malfoy, reached out his free hand and grabbed his broom, soaring magnificently through the air, one hand holding his broom the other held the snitch high.

'Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!' Luna roared as the houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw bellowed at the top of there lungs, 'what a piece of aerial ballet by Mr. Potter, that'll be talked about all week. Gryffindor win this match, two hundred and forty to two hundred and thirty. What a bloody coincidence that was after Demelza Robins scoring that goal just as Harry sighted the snitch! Brilliant!'

'Well done Harry!' Demelza roared, hugging him as they landed, 'I've never seen that done on a broom before'

'You absolute bang of a legend!' Ron croaked, landing and hugging him uncharacteristically, 'what took you so long I was ruddy well useless out there!'

'Harry!'

Harry turned; Hermione Granger led the race out onto the centre of the field. She reached him first and hugged him, immediately pressing her lips firmly against his. He kissed back enjoying the moment.

'Oh please,' Ron spat, turning to walk away-

'Just another day in the office for famous Harry Potter,' came a cold, drawing voice from the gathering crowd.

Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team knocked their way through the crowd and came face to face with Harry Potter who broke the kiss with Hermione.

'Don't you have to go add to that hole you keep digging yourself in, Malfoy?' Harry said coolly, some Gryffindor's chuckled, 'or is that being used by your father now he's in Azkaban? Take more than a hole to dig him out-'

'Why you conniving, insulate litte-'

'Don't even think about it, Mr. Malfoy!'

Everyone turned, Madam Hooch had landed and she was pointing a weary finger at Malfoy.

'You lost the match fair and square,' she uttered, her eyes popping, 'now I want to see you marching back to your change rooms or else there will be detention for the lot of yeah!'

Malfoy eyed Harry and Hermione before turning to leave, pushing even his cronies out f the way as he went through.

'Party in the Gryffindor common room!' Ron bellowed, holding Harry's first in the air, 'all hale King Weas- err I mean Potter!'

Colin and Denis Creevy, who had seen in themselves to take off after the Weasley twins footsteps, went ahead to getting the Butter beer and snacks for the massive party.

'When Dobby found out we were celebrating with Harry Potter he practically insisted,' Colin and his brother explained to Harry after he had arrived in the common room to find it packed with everything a party could possibly have, 'thank fully he just clicked his fingers and it was done. Never ending Butter beer, I love that guy-'

'He's always hand to have around,' Dennis added and they took off through the common room.

Of course, as Harry turned back to continue making out with Hermione, he found her cheek only. She still had that thing about mistreating elfish-welfare and had refused to drink or eat anything.

'Come on Hermione, I can't help it if Dobby wants to help,' Harry stuttered, having been through several Butter beers already, 'come on, make out with me some more!'

'Not while you're drinking Harry, I'm sorry,' she said, standing up, 'good win and all but- but I think I'll call it a night.'

'But its only eleven,' Harry grumbled, looking up at her half-eyed.

'Exactly,' she said, 'night-'

She pecked him briefly on the cheek and disappeared up to her dorm.

'Oi Harry! Harry!'

Harry turned sluggishly to find Ron Weasley arrive, grimacing broadly and covered in lipstick kisses all over his ace.

'Guess wha' happened ter me!' he grumbled, pointing to his face.

'You got kissed by some guys wearing lipstick again?' Harry guessed, Ron rolled his eyes.

'O' course not, silly,' he muttered, 'I got me self a new girlfriend!'

'Don't tell me your back with Lav Lav, Ron I couldn't stand it,' Harry said.

'No, no, that's in the past,' Ron hissed, 'stop thinking in the past! No I mean I'm wif Loopy, Loony, Lovable, Lovegood now! Excuse me a moment-'

He burped with his hand over his moment.

'Ok I gotta go,' he muttered, 'I'd better go she's waitin' fer me outside the portrait hole.'

And with that, he left, leaving Harry slightly deprived of anyone to talk to. So after yelling out to his Quidditch team to try not to stay up too late, he fought his way through the crowd that did not want him to leave to the spiral staircase and up to the boy's dormitory.


	2. After Affects

**Just a quick note: Please ignore the fact that if I mention Dumbledore alive, Malfoy still at Hogwarts completely innocent and Snape still in Potions it means some of this story has not seen HBP and some has. Just… try to adapt to it sorry, story'll start now. :)**

**Chapter Two – After Affects**

Harry woke early the next morning with a purpose; thankfully the amount of drinks he had had last night did not affect the way he felt or how he changed into casual clothes and headed down to the common room (that was quite clean despite the over night party). Hermione sat talking with Neville Longbottom and seemed quite happy to see Harry arrive.

'I was going to go see Ginny,' Harry explained after Neville had excused himself saying he needed to go see their Herbology teacher urgently, 'did you want to come?'

'Oh yes I completely forgot about her,' Hermione said, after receiving a wet kiss from Harry, 'well go see her and… I'm sorry about last night. I'm a party p-'

'Don't say it,' Harry interrupted, 'lets, just, go.'

She grinned at him and took his hand as they made their way out of the Portrait hole and along the corridor. There were very little students; those who were there greeted Harry with a hello, congratulations and a "could you please teach me how you did that?" He politely declined each and said another time perhaps before continuing along the corridor.

'You were quite brilliant yesterday,' Hermione stated, pressing her head on his shoulder, 'my perfect own hero.'

'Remember not act all mushy around Ginny,' Harry stated as they reached the Hospital ward, 'she still hasn't forgiven me about dumping her then going after you-'

'I'll try,' Hermione said sternly as they made their way up the Hospital wing to the only bed with a patient, the curtains were pulled around them.

'Ginny-?'

'Oh umm… who is it?' came her voice.

'It's Harry,' Harry said.

'Oh thank heavens, could you come help me change into my clothes-'

'And, Hermione,' Harry finished awkwardly, they heard a muffled voice that sounded quite distinctly like a swear word.

'Hi Hermione,' Ginny chuckled.

'Mhmm…' Hermione grumbled, Harry nudged her arm.

'Did you want help?' Harry asked, 'I could get Madam Pomfrey?'

'Yes that would be-'

'Oh I'll do it,' Hermione hissed, pushing pas Harry, 'you have nothing I haven't seen before anyway.'

'Too kind of you,' Ginny said politely as Hermione stepped through the curtains and gasped.

'My god, Ginny, your face!' came Hermione's hissed voice.

'Well now you can imagine why I needed help,' Ginny replied; Harry felt kind of kinky for he just realized his current lover was helping his former lover change clothes.

'OK Harry,' Hermione said, drawing back the curtains but Harry had wished she hadn't.

'Ginny…'

She looked like she had been smashed with a troll's mullet and bandaged like an old fashion Egyptian mummy. One of her eyes had an eye-patch and the other was red; her arm was in a sling and she seemed to twitch at the slightest of movements.

'Pretty bad, eh,' she muttered, shrugging and wincing as she crawled back onto her bed, 'but I took one for the team- heard about your acrobatic achievements yesterday too bad I missed it-'

'You won it for us, Ginny,' Harry stated, 'that creep of basterd Vaisey will never play again.'

'I didn't see him coming,' Ginny explained, her eye looked sore, 'of course I passed out before I hit the turf otherwise it would've been worse.'

'You alive, that's the main thing,' Harry said, 'and the sooner you get better the sooner we can have our main Chaser back-'

'Umm speaking of that,' Ginny interrupted, looking down at her covers, 'I don't think I'll ever play again-'

'WHAT!' Harry bellowed, sitting up in his chair, 'you can't- I mean you must, you have to!'

'I won't,' Ginny repeated, 'as of right now, I'm resigning.'

'No you don't, I won't let you,' Harry said firmly, 'you're too good- don't make me get McLaggen in he's been pestering me too much about Ron as it is. If he gets in he'll think he runs the joint, like last year, please you have to come back.'

'But Madam Pomfrey said I won't be right for the next game,' Ginny said, 'I know a month is a long time but she said my eyes might not heal for six weeks.'

'I don't care,' Harry muttered, 'you are too good and I am not taking your resignation-'

'Fine I quit,' Ginny muttered.

Harry opened his mouth like a goldfish and started blubbering.

'Perhaps, Ginny, you might leave it for now,' Hermione suggested, trying not to pick sides, 'if you think about it, then maybe in six weeks time you might have regret resigning instead of still being on the team.'

Ginny looked around at Hermione and sighed.

'Alright,' she muttered, 'I suppose you'll need me eventually. But at least get Cormac in as a replacement, he might thank you.'

Harry half heartedly agreed and took off with Hermione, their next stop was unsure, because Ron was suddenly missing and Harry didn't really want to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast he sent Hermione in to check. He had gotten enough slaps on the backs of his skill last night in the common room to last him a life time, so when Hermione said Ron was not in there either they headed to Hagrid's.

'I'm not sure he's home,' Hermione said after knocking on the large cabin door and waiting a moment, 'perhaps he's back at breakfast? I err… didn't check.'

'OK Hermione, we'll go to breakfast,' Harry said hotly, grabbing her hand and directing her back up the slopes of Hogwarts, 'I suppose I could do with some food.'

'Here he is!' roared Seamus as Harry entered the Great Hall, mainly the Gryffindor's clapped but some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's did also, Slytherin booed.

As he had thought, he received countless slaps on the back in which he glared sideways at Hermione, requests of a re-enactment after breakfast with the Quidditch team and questions on how he had learned to surf his broom. Naturally he declined everything and admitted quite angrily he was just there to eat his damned breakfast in peace. It was not bad after that, everyone seemed to get the drift and the hall went back to the normal, routine conversations that people had echoed the hall once more.

'There you go it wasn't that bad,' Hermione confided to him as she poured cereal into a bowl.

Harry rolled his eyes and scanned the hall but spotted no recognizable red hair, but Harry's mind clicked as he saw Luna's brilliant blonde head.

'Luna,' Harry hissed, Hermione looked around at him as if a slapping was on the cards, 'Ron said he'd gotten together with her last night. As in hooked, you know, not me, and he said he was going off somewhere with her.'

'I'll go and speak to her,' Hermione hissed as Harry had gotten up (some Gryffindor's had begun clapping when Harry stood, but stopped when Hermione pushed him down), 'you I can't trust…,' and she raised her voice a tone, '"Can you help me change my clothes, Harry?" God almighty-'

She walked off over to the Ravenclaw table and had a brief chat with Luna before returning with a smirk on her face.

'Well?' Harry asked.

'She doesn't know,' Hermione replied, 'Ron was heading back to the Gryffindor tower when they parted last night.'

'So what does that mean?' Harry asked.

'He's probably passed out somewhere,' Hermione said, shrugging, 'who cares. He's not our responsibility, if Luna wants him she can go find him.'

Harry shrugged and began his breakfast but it was only briefly though because Hermione dragged him from the room and headed back outside towards the lake.

'So what was the point of that then?' Harry asked, finishing a half eaten toast, 'was it just so you could see me being slapped on the back for no reason.'

'Perhaps,' Hermione said, sitting them down at a rock in no where territory, 'or maybe it was for this-'

Her mouth found his and their bodies collapsed onto the uneven earth, their robes became dirty and worn as they rolled over rock and grass and felt each others bodies. Hermione finished on top as she usually did; and as she straddled him, she unbuttoned his shirt and glided her hands over his skin and kissing him once more on the lips.

'Mmm… Hermione we shouldn't,' Harry grumbled into Hermione's mouth, but she did not stop.

Next his belt was becoming undone, his zip was being opened and just as she was slipping her hand inside Harry's pants she suddenly stopped.

'I'm- I'm sorry,' she said suddenly, withdrawing her hand and rolling to Harry's side, 'I didn't mean to- I can't imagine what suddenly brought that on.'

'Hormones?' Harry suggested as he rolled carefully on top of her, 'perhaps my air born talent from yesterday?'

'Perhaps,' Hermione whispered, kissing him cleanly on the mouth and pulling him into a hug.

After several minutes of staying still they decided to head back to Hogwarts and just as Harry had buttoned up his shirt again and made sure his zip had been pulled up, there was a rustling in the bushes behind them and a lone figure staggered forwards.

'Ron!' Hermione yelled, rushing over as the figure collapsed to the ground, 'my god what happened?'

'He, he, hullo Hermy!' Ron grumbled happily, his eyes lazy and half open, 'I'm going to tell you a- tell you a- tell you a secret!'

'Harry, quick,' Hermione hissed, 'help me!'

Harry headed over and hooked a hand under Ron's other armpit.

'My god Ron you stink!' Harry muttered, pinching his nose, 'where on earth have you been?'

'I visited the Leprechauns,' Ron said in a high girly voice, grinning broadly at Harry, 'they told me too- hey Harry could you teach me how you did what you did yesterday- my god look at this-'

He pulled away from Harry and Hermione and bent over to sniff an ugly flower that had the capacity to eat him.

'Ron, where did you really go last night?' Hermione asked as she and Harry pull him away from the flower.

'Ron?' Ron asked, looking around at Hermione, 'is that whom I am? I thought I was Leprechaun the fifth!'

'Let's take him to Madam Pomfrey,' Harry said immediately, Hermione nodded and they took Ron up the slopes of Hogwarts and through the castle to the Hospital Wing.

'What happened to him?' Ginny asked when they reached the ward, carrying a very confused Ron into a bed.

'I think he's been hit with a Confundus charm,' Hermione explained as Madam Pomfrey appeared looking both annoyed and under fed, 'I suppose we should leave him then, shall we?'

'He will need to stay overnight,' Pomfrey said, 'by the look of it-'

'We'll go,' Harry nodded, and he headed back over to his star striker in Ginny, 'you just make sure you get well, alright?'

Ginny nodded as Harry left with Hermione, heading back to the common room to do some homework and umm… some snuggling.


	3. Another Malfoy Problem

**Quick note – thanks for the Reviews peoples! More review mean more chapter updates so keep em comin' and so will I! On with the story… **

**Chapter Three – Another Malfoy Problem**

By early Monday morning, two days after Gryffindor's win and one day after Ron's mysterious disappearance and reappearance everything seemed to be heading back to normal. Harry's fantastic and celebratory move seemed to be thinning in conversations and he was not being slapped on the back as much as he had been. Ron had indeed been hit with a very strong Confundus charm, from whose wand had yet to be determined but at least he had made full recovery. However, half an hour later as the trio made their way to Potions, Ron began wishing he had not recovered from the curse at all for the homework that had meant to be completed over the weekend had not yet been completed.

'Maybe he might excuse you after being cursed?' Hermione suggested, but Ron shot her down immediately.

'It's Snape, Hermione!' Ron spat, completely panic stricken as he scribbled some notes for the essay, 'he'll kill me-'

'I would never kill a student, Mr. Weasley,' came a cold voice; Snape was behind them and it appeared, with the look on his face, had been so since the Great Hall.

'Please sir,' Ron pleaded, as Snape snatched the one paragraph essay from him, 'I was hit with a Confundus charm the other night and-'

'Are you sure about that, Wealey?' Snape spat, shoving the parchment back at Ron that held on it a large "T" for "Troll" on it, 'or perhaps you had too many Butter beers celebrating Gryffindor's, lucky win?'

Harry noticed Snape's eyes flash warningly in his direction before stalking ahead of them and opening the Dungeons to allow the students in.

'Well at least you didn't get a detention,' Hermione said positively, but she spoke a little too soon.

Just as everyone had sat down and silence had come once more, Professor Snape turned and looked in particularly in Ron's direction.

'Homework,' Snape started, his eyes flaring, 'I expect you have all completed the required essay despite the excitement of the weekend. But if you haven't, well you will be staying behind after class.'

Ron stiffened beside Harry and gulped.

'However, that will be at the end of class,' Snape went on, turning to the blackboard and beginning to write on the board, 'today's potion will be Selucia's Draught…'

'Potter!' came a voice, Harry looked around to see Malfoy sneering at him behind Snape's back, 'I hear your ex-girlfriend is so pissed off at you about getting with Mudblood here that she's quitting the team! Is it because of that or is it because she closely resembles a troll?'

'Fuck you, Malfoy!' Harry hissed under his breath, Malfoy turned in his seat just as Snape turned from the board, his dark eyes gleaming upon Harry.

'What did you say Mr. Potter?' Snape asked with an eyebrow raised.

'Settle,' Hermione hissed in a whisper through her teeth, her eyes were flashing and she looked distinctly as if she didn't agree with what Malfoy had said.

'Umm… nothing, Professor,' Harry stuttered back, the Slytherin's in the front row began snorting with laughter; Harry's hand clenched near where his wand was kept.

'Quiet…' Snape hissed directly at the Slytherin's, although he did not initiate any punishment, 'are my ears deceiving me, Mr. Potter or did you just curse in my classroom?'

'No sir,' Harry said sternly, 'I was just umm… talking about the essay with Hermione.'

Snape looked at Hermione, who looked sideways at Harry as if she didn't want to go along with the story.

'Miss. Granger?' snapped Snape.

Hermione took a breath.

'Sorry Professor,' Hermione said, 'we were, but-'

Snape looked back at Harry.

'Five points from Gryffindor,' Snape hissed immediately, 'each; for talking when not asked to.'

Hermione stiffened and Harry clenched his teeth as Snape turned back to the board and continued writing, Malfoy and his goons did a high-five silently and began writing the potion ingredients down. Hermione looked briefly sideways at Harry raising her eyebrows as if to say "They're just sore losers, forget it," before writing the Potion herself.

When Potion mixing began, Harry found the Potion itself becoming quite easy, but Snape was on the prowl and most likely exceeded on the hope of getting back at Harry for defeating Slytherin in Quidditch. And just as Harry had thought, five minutes in Snape had stopped at his Potion and began tutting.

'Dear me,' Snape mumbled, shaking his head at Harry's cauldron, 'don't tell me you forgot to add the- oh you did. Potter, please read the third line of the ingredients for me.'

Harry looked down at his parchment and began reading the third line he had written down.

'Once sliced mandrake roots are finely added, allow solution to simmer,' Harry read, having just successfully completed that; Hermione gasped slightly from her cauldron two tables down.

'Good, good,' Professor Snape said happily, he turned to the board, 'now… please read the third line that "I" have written on the board.'

Harry turned to the blackboard and felt his stomach drop.

'Well?' Snape hissed.

Harry gulped and read.

'Once brought to boil, add to solution three pinches of salt and seven drops of Phoenix tears,' Harry said, looking around and Snape.

'Mhmm…' Snape said, nodding, 'tell me Mr. Potter did you do that?'

'No sir,' Harry said truthfully.

'Thought so,' Snape withdrew his wand and wiped the cauldron clean, 'please start again, Mr. Potter. And perhaps follow the ingredients properly.'

Harry grumbled as he shifted his cauldron and began again keeping his eyes down from Snape and from the Slytherin's.

One hour and two cauldron solutions later, Harry left the class with Hermione extremely pissed off, he had it half in his mind to follow Malfoy out to lunch and give him a piece of his mind; but as Ron had not completed his homework Harry and Hermione waited outside the class where she was attempting to calm him.

'He's not worth it,' Hermione reassured him, holding his hand and standing close as Harry watched Malfoy stalk off sniggering stupidly with his goons, 'their sore losers… just forget it. Please.'

Harry brought Hermione closer to him and they waited in unison for Ron to appear; when he finally did he spotted them and rolled his eyes.

'I have detention,' Ron snorted, looking coldly at Hermione in particular, 'three times this month.'

'It's not going to abrupt Quidditch Practice is it?' Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Just once,' Ron said, 'next week I have my first one, Tuesday night.'

Harry sighed.

'Change the practice time then,' Hermione suggested as they began to walk up to lunch.

'Can't,' Harry said immediately, 'times are booked specifically for each house. Ron will just have to practice in particularly harder than the others during other practice sessions.'

Ron looked gloomy at this statement and some so all through Lunch. Malfoy sat smirking as if he had been the one that had caught the Snitch acrobatically on Saturday, instead he seemed to be telling the other Slytherin's how badly Harry had reacted to his statements and that they should actually start using it on him for the remainder of the time Ginny is in hospital.

'Let's just kill him,' Ron suggested out of the blue after lunch once they ascended the steps heading for the Gryffindor tower as they had a free, 'bloody murder, how sweet that could be-'

'Killing him won't resolve the issue,' Hermione hissed, 'he'll get bored of it anyway. He always does.'

Although as the week went, the month even, Malfoy didn't seem like getting over how much Harry and Hermione's relationship was a joke or for that matter Ginny lying in the hospital wing. Even though Ginny was recovering quite well, it didn't look like she was going to be able to play in Gryffindor's match against Hufflepuff at the end of the month in which Malfoy yet again, kindly reminded him.

'Chaser down, Potter,' Malfoy said happily as they passed one afternoon in the corridor, 'I heard McLaggen's taking her place, some substitute he is. Then again, I suppose you'd rather him than getting Mudblood on a broom- now that'd be a catastrophe!'

Harry had rushed forwards withdrawing his wand and just about to curse him it was Hermione, the calmest of the three, who stepped forwards and hit him with an intense curse.

'Stop being an ass!' she ordered as Malfoy lay still on the floor, his face and neck swelling up and his eyes were popping; Hermione turned and left leaving Harry and Ron to follow in her footsteps, wondering what the curse had used.

'So much for not resolving the issue,' Ron hissed as he and Harry reached the Fat Lady corridor only to see the portrait hole close, 'damn she must be upset. You'd better go- I was going to see Ginny anyway.'

Ron left and Harry nodded as he crawled through the Portrait hole to find it practically empty, it was lunch time anyway. Hermione sat sulking in one of her favorite pouffé chairs, her head was in her hands and she didn't look up when Harry sat down beside her.

'Hermione?' Harry whispered, putting a comforting arm around her, 'babe, you alright?'

Hermione looked up at him with large puffy eyes.

'He's awful,' Hermione said, lashing forwards and putting her head on his shoulder, 'he's terrible! He's a snitch! He's a… he's a… he's-!'

'I know,' Harry said, pulling Hermione closer to him, 'just try not to think about it Hermione. Remember what you said? Just ignore him and he'll go away.'

Hermione nodded but did not stop sulking, Harry felt quite angry now; Malfoy was bringing Hermione to tears and Harry thought it was his own fault. But there was no time for insecure thoughts of Draco Malfoy, for the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff was this Saturday and Malfoy was right; McLaggen was definitely not up to scratch.


	4. Hufflepuff Puffless

**Chapter Four – Hufflepuff Puff-less**

It's fair to say, a month is a long time between Quidditch matches, for it was a completely different scenario that faced Harry on that Saturday morning before the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Not only was it pouring with thunder and lightening outside making conditions truly unbearable, but it was clear during practice that McLaggen was incredibly slowing up the team. At breakfast, Ginny had been released from hospital and was there early to bid a good luck before following the large crowd out to the Quidditch stadium, most of which were holding umbrellas.

In the change rooms, Ron was pacing and muttering under his breath, the two beaters were swinging their clubs to warm up and McLaggen sat magnificently straight, polishing his broom to perfection. This was Harry's chance to take Demelza Robins and Claudia Imetzkie - whom had been a new find taking over Katie Bell's position this year, his two form chasers - aside to have a word.

'Now as Captain I find it in my power to make sure everything stays according to plan,' he began, the girls looked at him oddly, 'but sometimes even I have to bend the rules a bit.'

'Ha! Sometimes?' hissed Demelza.

'Look its simple,' Harry said, ignoring Damelza's sarcastic remark and lowering his voice, 'if were beginning to get thumped out there and,' his voice lowered more, 'if McLaggen is slowing you two down, I will have a word with him and insure you two play to a strategy you have worked out that will help the team. Alright?'

They nodded, swished their brooms over their shoulders and began whispering quietly to one another. Immediately afterwards, the feint sound of the bell initiated they were due out on the pitch, Harry hadn't given his talk yet.

'Alright guys, don't panic,' Harry called out as Ron began slight hallucinations, 'just, make sure you wear these -' he handed out goggles that had been cursed with the Imperviouscharm, 'they will make sure you can see properly through the rain, easier on the eyes, easier for us. Let's just play our style guys, fast, illusive, quick transferred play and I know its wet but…

'Jimmy and Ritchie make sure our players are protected and theirs aren't,' Harry continued, doing small pep talk as he went, another siren blew louder this time, 'alright we'd better go, Ron stay on your game make sure you watch the ball out of their hand before you feint-'

'Then make sure you catch the snitch!' Ron hissed as they walked out onto the pitch, they were practically soaked through by the time they'd reach the middle.

'Shake hands,' Hooch roared through the wind, Harry shook the opposing captain's hand politely, 'ready! Mount your brooms! GO!'

There was a roar of thunder that drowned out Hooch's shrieking whistle, but somehow everyone managed to hear it or at least knew they'd heard it as fourteen players took off with a roar of approval emerged from the crowds of Gryffindor house and Hufflepuff house. Harry felt like he was swimming in a lake, not flying through the sky, but at least the goggles were working.

Luna's voice was distant but able to understand.

'And Hufflepuff have possession first!' Luna bellowed, a fork of lightening streaked upon the horizon, 'here comes Zahcarais Smith, captain, no wait Gryffindor gets it, Demelza throws it to McLaggen-'

Harry turned on his broom looking hopefully at McLaggen's blurred figure.

'And he's dropped it!' Luna said, Harry rolled his eyes and continued to look for the Snitch as Hufflepuff got it back, 'this time Cadwallader goes toward goal, just him and the keeper- WEASLEY SAVES IT! WELL DONE RON! MY NEW BOYFRIEND EVERYBODY!'

Harry turned as Ron, grinning broadly went to throw it, slipped and gave it straight up to Smith who scored.

'Don't worry Ron,' Luna's voice came, 'minor slip up but Hufflepuff lead, ten points to none.'

'Oi! Potter!' McLaggen shouted, gliding close so they could talk through the heavy rain and wind, 'Weasley is pathetic, perhaps you could just make me Keeper and-'

'Just do your job McLaggen!' Harry hissed, 'you're no champion yourself- remember this is the only game you're playing so try not to make an ass of yourself-'

'You'd better catch the Snitch then,' McLaggen said hotly as he flew off, Demelza and Claudia avoided passing it to McLaggen from then on and in doing so scored three goals to one in the next ten minutes.

'Thirty to twenty,' came Luna's voice, Harry had tuned out briefly to search for the snitch with no success, 'Robbins and Imecsa-pie-'

'That's Imetzkie, Miss. Lovegood,' McGonagall corrected her.

'What ever,' Luna muffled, 'but they are beginning to work well together, but now it's Hufflepuff coming up the pitch- oh hey look Cornelius Fudge is here-'

Harry saw him too, sitting sternly beside Dumbledore and watching Smith up the pitch, although Harry noticed their mouths were moving more than their eyes and Snape was behind them with his ears pricked up and eyes sternly ahead of him.

'Eye on the game please, Luna!' McGonagall breathed.

'Yes, very good,' Luna said, 'Hufflepuff score courtesy of Smith and- hang on! Is Potter fainting?'

'It's feinting,' McGonagall assured her.

'Right well he isn't,' Luna said, 'because he's sighted the Snitch!'

Indeed Harry had, he was streaming straight towards the ground where a golden ball zipped around in circles.

'Oooh… look, lightening!' Luna breathed as a gigantic flash of light hit nearby, 'but oh no, Potter has lost sight the Snitch.'

Harry had indeed lost sight of it after the flash of lightening hit near by; in fact, so near by there was a scream from over head and a scream in the stadium as Demelza Robbins's broom had been set alight and was tumbling at an immense rate towards the ground.

'Demelza Robbins is on fire!' Luna bellowed, 'she's falling, falling, falling…'

Harry's instinct clicked into gear and zipped up the pitch towards Demelza, who was struggling to control her broom. Harry went into a dive and headed directly for her.

'Grab on!' Harry bellowed through the think rain after reaching in line with Demelza's broom.

He held out his hand and grabbed Demelza's; she clenched his also and he pulled her onto his broom and zoomed out of the dive just as Demelza's broom smashed into the earth.

'Potter has got her!' Luna bellowed, the Gryffindor's cheered, 'another smashing aerobatic display! Brilliant-!'

'Eye on the ball, please, Luna,' came McGonagall's voice.

'Thanks Harry!' Demelza said, holding around Harry's middle, 'but my broom…'

They looked down at the smoking broom on the pitch, half the broom was burnt and the other half was ten feet away split in two.

'It doesn't matter, you're safe,' explained Harry, but then it happened; there it was, the zip of gold floating above the sizzled broom indicated the Golden Snitch was buzzing under them, flapping its wings encouragingly, 'Demelza… can you hold on a little tighter please?'

'Harry I know it's wet but I don't think Hermione-'

'No it's not that,' Harry sighed heavily, 'I've just spotted the Snitch.'

Demelza gasped too as she realized what Harry meant and she tightened her grip around his middle; Harry pulled into a dive.

'…Hufflepuff have possession and the lead- oh wait!' came Luna's voice, having spotted Harry and Demelza, 'would you look at this! Harry Potter has spotted the Snitch with his best shooter – for the moment poor Ginny Weasley is recovering - on his broom!'

'My god this is fast!' Demelza bellowed as wind whipped against their faces and Harry pelting towards the gold, 'have you ever dived with someone else on your broom before?'

'No!' Harry bellowed back, but he was prepared to do so.

His hand outstretched, caught up with the Snitch and wrapped tightly around it but that wasn't the hard part. With the new immense weight on the back Harry was unsure if he would be able to pull out of the dive but he put both hands on his Firebolt and began pulling back, but surely, it was not going to be enough.

'LEAN BACK!' he roared, Demelza did so and pulled her weight back with Harry and merely a quarter of an inch was left between the tail and the muddy ground.

'THEY MADE IT!' bellowed Luna through the thunder, the Gryffindor crowd roared, 'I can't believe I'm saying this but Harry Potter and Demelza Robbins have caught the Snitch! Is that legal Professor?'

'As far as I'm aware of, Miss. Lovegood,' came McGonagall's slightly annoyed but very joyous voice.

'Then I guess that means Gryffindor win!' she bellowed, 'quite convincingly- two hundred and ten to, umm… err…'

'Seventy,' McGonagall finished sternly.

'Yes, right, two hundred and ten to seventy,' Luna finished, 'on the top of yet another brilliant display from Harry Potter.'

Harry landed in the mud in which Demelza was slightly annoyed about but thanked him vigorously for saving her life; that was before the gloomy walk over to her damaged broomstick. The remainder of the team landed thoroughly wet and though not entirely enthusiastic about Harry's fantastic save yet they congratulated him briefly for the catch of the Snitch. Harry was last to leave the change rooms that evening, Hermione stood outside the door waiting patiently under an umbrella looking slightly displeased.

'Malfoy confronted me again after the game,' she explained after Harry had asked.

'It's all right,' she continued after Harry had flashed his eyes, 'he wouldn't do anything with teachers around but- of course with Ginny with me he couldn't help but call out something.'

'What was that?' Harry asked.

Hermione looked sternly straight ahead.

'I won't repeat it,' she hissed as they ascended the slippery stone steps of Hogwarts and headed across the Entrance Hall towards the Great Hall.

'I've got to take my broom back upstairs,' Harry explained, 'I'll meet you in at dinner.'

Hermione nodded and disappeared as Harry headed up the steps, jumping over the one in particular that sunk when stepped in. He had gotten to the fourth floor corridor when something floated through the ceiling and halted him.

'Hello there, Harry,' said Nearly Headless Nick, grasping his head and lolling it off his half severed neck in a semi-bow, 'how are you this evening?'

'Good thanks, Nick,' Harry replied as he avoided walking straight through the ghostly figure, 'and yourself?'

'I've been better,' Nick sighed.

'Oh they haven't declined your request to join the Headless Hunt again have they?' Harry asked, feeling slightly sorry for him.

'Afraid so,' Nick said in a sorrow voice, 'but no matter, the current leader's popularity is beginning to drop- I'm thinking my chance is when he's over thrown.'

'I hope so,' Harry said encouragingly, 'so why aren't you at dinner?'

'Peeves,' Sir Nick explained, 'played a trick on me of course- which reminds me. Avoid the fifth and six floor corridors if you can.'

'Will do,' Harry agreed, 'see you at dinner.'

'Cheers,' Nick muttered, floating down again and leaving Harry turn down the Charms corridor and push back a book case to reveal one of Hogwarts many secret passageways; this one led practically outside the Gryffindor common room.

'Difflebush,' Harry muttered at the Portrait once he'd reached it ('It certainly is,' the Fat Lady giggled, she was severely drunk again).

Harry went across the common room and up to his dorm to drop his broomstick and was just about to turn to leave when suddenly he was struck, very heavily in the side of the head. Immediately he blacked out.


	5. From Hell to Heaven

**Very Quick Note – look for the parts that have included myself, I felt that the story might have gone a little sour so I sweetened it up with me.**

**Chapter Five – From Hell to Heaven**

Harry groaned as he woke, how long he had been passed out for he did not know, where he was well, he had no idea; but what he did know was that his head was throbbing from where he had been struck and was room he was in was definitely not at Hogwarts. The room was dark and dampened; he was tied to a pole in the middle of the room that occupied only a bed and a chair. There was a window up near the rafters that breathed in a smell of burning rubber and the light from a moon indicating it was still night time. Other than the window, the only other exit out of this bizarre room was a square oak door situated to the right of Harry; embedded on it was an emblem Harry felt was slightly familiar but over looked it for footsteps were approaching the other side of it and a bunch of keys rattled until one found the hole. Slowly the door creaked open and a figure appeared, closing the door behind them.

'Who are you?' Harry hissed, wanting to know, 'are you a Death Eater? Is Voldemort here-?'

'Sssh…! Harry it's me!' came a hissed voice in return.

Harry tried distinctively to work out who on earth it was, a dark figure, tall, skinny, deep voice- no, it couldn't be-

'Sirius?' Harry breathed hopefully, trying to make out the dark figure.

'No, Harry,' said back the voice, 'surely you haven't forgotten your favorite Professor-?'

'Lupin?' Harry asked again as he was untied, 'how did you- I mean where am I? How did I get here?'

'No time to explain Harry the draught will wear out any moment,' Lupin said.

'Draught-?' Harry ogled, 'what draught-?'

'I'll explain everything later, Harry, I promise,' Lupin said, 'we just have to get out of here- follow me and stay close!'

'But-'

'Keep quiet Harry,' hissed Lupin as he pressed a finger over his mouth to initiate that he should be quiet.

Harry nodded. They proceeded out of the room, not before Lupin cast the spell of illusion that had a hologram of Harry was still tied to the pole; it looked so life like.

'If anything that can bind us more time,' Lupin said, closing the door and locking it.

They were in a dark and dampened corridor; the smell of burnt rubber had gone but had been replaced with the smell of rotting human flesh and rats. Lupin led the way up the corridor with his nose pinched as they turned right up another.

'Where are-?'

'Sssh!' Lupin hissed, 'we must not be heard nor seen-'

Harry nodded and followed Lupin into a room off to the left that held a pile of old rags. Harry suddenly realized, as he got closer to them, that it was actually Mundungus Fletcher and he was-

'Dead?' Harry asked in a whisper, Lupin nodded.

'Dumb idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut,' Lupin uttered, 'now that could happen to you if don't keep quiet-'

'Shouldn't we take him with us-?'

'No, Harry now zip it,' Lupin spat.

'But then how did you-'

'I said quiet!' Lupin hissed.

Harry snapped his mouth shut and followed Lupin out of the room, Mundungus' lifeless form left behind as they sort of began to trudge hump backed along another corridor where Lupin stopped him and pulled him quickly through a door to find them selves in a broom cupboard.

'Death Eaters,' Lupin mouthed, pressing a finger to his mouth as footsteps came trudging up the corridor and into the room they had just passed through, 'come on Harry we must be quick! Don't look back, OK, just keep at my heels.'

Harry nodded and Lupin took off at a run, Harry was merely jogging beside Lupin as they turned right, left, up a flight of stairs, into a room, left, ducked through a room full of giant sized spiders, jumped across a large hole in the floorboards and down a large staircase that closely resembled the Grand Staircase back at Hogwarts. Harry was starting to think of this place as a maze.

'Here's the exit Harry!' Lupin cried happily, pointing towards large gates as they came out down some steps.

But Harry had done something wrong; he had looked back and seen a group of Death Eaters behind them.

'Here come the Death Eaters!' Harry bellowed.

'I told you not to look back!' Lupin roared, 'no matter- once we've gone past the gate we can apperate-'

'Wait!' Harry stopped dead; Lupin stopped a matter of meters from the gate and turned to Harry.

'Harry!' Lupin roared, 'what are you-'

'This feels familiar somehow,' Harry mumbled, turning to face the rage of Death Eaters now closing the gap between them, 'only a little different.'

'Avada-' began one of the Death Eaters, the others piled on top of him.

'HE MUST NOT BE KILLED!' they cried, 'HE IS FOR OUR MASTER!'

'Come on Harry!' Lupin bellowed, Harry felt so stupid, he didn't know what on earth had cause him to stop, but the pile of Death Eaters weren't getting up quickly so he was pulled by Lupin past the gate entrance, 'to the Order Harry! Order of the Phoenix!'

Harry nodded and both he a Lupin disapperated in unison from the hell that had lasted only two pages.

Harry doubled over panting outside number 12 Grimmauld place, the figure beside him was in worse condition as his legs gave way and he tumbled to the hard gravel. By now it was morning; Harry felt the heat of the sun on the back of his neck as he gathered his breath and helped the older man to his feet.

'I'm so out of shape,' Lupin grumbled as he put an arm around Harry for support, 'hey, there should be a welcoming committee here for my brilliance in retrieval-'

The words had only just uttered from his mouth when the door of number 12 open and a group of people poured out, Hermione among them as she grabbed Harry around the middle and hugged him.

'Excellent work, Remus,' Dumbledore said, once making sure Harry was alright, 'but how on earth did you know where he was taken-?'

'Believe it or not, Albus,' Lupin began, 'I didn't. Mundungus and I were staking out Death Eaters - outside your knowledge Albus I must confess - but we over heard one saying they'd captured Harry so we just had to get him out of there-'

'And Mundungus?' McGonagall asked, stepping forwards and looking behind Harry hopefully, 'were is he?'

'Dead, I'm afraid,' Remus said.

'Ha! Good riddens!' Mrs. Weasley's voice came very quickly; everyone looked around at her in sudden shock.

'Molly please,' Dumbledore retorted, Mrs. Weasley looked slightly taken aback, 'Minerva could you please assure his family are contacted immediately-'

'If he has any,' Minerva added, turning on her heel and disapparating.

'Poppy please assure Harry and Lupin are of full health,' Dumbledore continued; out of no where Madam Pomfrey appeared and began looking Harry up and down, 'the rest of you return to your stations,' Dumbledore went on, there were small pops as representative's disappeared, 'Lupin you come with me and explain where Harry was taken while he can go rest upstairs-'

'I want to know too!' Harry said immediately, 'I want to know how they manage to infiltrate Hogwarts-'

'In good time,' Dumbledore said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, 'I know it must be frustrating, Harry, but I myself am still flabbergasted on how they managed it. So I think, for now, as I gather the possibilities, you should spend today resting – being Sunday – and we shall return to Hogwarts once things have resolved.'

'Come on Harry,' Hermione mumbled, pulling Harry towards the steps and number 12 Grimmauld place.

Harry hated being back here; Sirius Black had owned this house no fewer that a few years ago and had been Harry's Godfather, only to be killed at the hands of his cousin Bellatrix Lestranges leaving Harry again with no real guardian. But it still - other than a few bits and pieces Mundungus had stolen – looked exactly like it had been left. Hermione guided Harry on tippy-toes past the unusual large painting of Sirius' mother - that had been draped a different color since last time – up the stair case and to the top room which a newly cleaned king sized bed stood ready and waiting. Hermione sat Harry down and took a deep breath.

'So what happened?' she asked, holding his hand in hers, 'you left the Entrance Hall, then bumped into Nick before-'

'How did you know-?'

'Dumbledore tried to follow your steps,' Hermione explained, 'Nick told us he saw you healthy and well heading to the Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady said she saw you go in but never come out-'

'They must have-'

'Flown you out, yes,' Hermione finished, 'believe it or not but those idiots left traces of broomstick clippings.'

'I still can't believe Mundungus is dead,' Harry said, 'I mean he wasn't really much of an importance to me but- well to see the lifeless, mangled body was- well I suppose he was always lifeless after a bottle of scotch.'

Harry laughed pathetically for a moment while Hermione looked saddened into his eyes; he chose that moment to kiss her full lips possibly to detour the awkward silence while in a way he had forgotten about their relationship.

'I know this story is starting to sound really sour Harry but-' Hermione and Harry looked momentarily up at the writer, 'I was scared for you last night. When you didn't return I just got up and left dinner, didn't think about telling Ron or Ginny or anyone.

'By the time I had gotten up to Gryffindor tower, seen no sign of you and gotten back downstairs to alert Dumbledore,' Hermione went on in one breath, her voice was sounding dry and tearful, 'well I was scared that- what if that time lost had meant you life also-?'

'What?' Harry mumbled, 'oh no- Hermione-'

He hated when girls cried; not in any way was it because it showed weakness, not in any way was it because it made Harry cry too, but it was because he had only been in the situation once before on account of Cho Chang and had frozen unsure what on earth he was meant to do.

'I'm sorry,' Hermione babbled, sitting up straight and wiping the tears away, 'your safe- your alright- I promised myself I would do this-'

'I think perhaps we should get some rest now?' Harry suggested, Hermione nodded and stood up.

'OK if you need me I'll be down-'

'But-?' Harry began, standing up also.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Could you stay?' Harry asked hopefully, standing up also, 'I could do with a warm body next to mine.'

Hermione raised the other eyebrow.

'Harry I don't think we should-'

'Why not?' Harry asked, 'were both of age and able to take care of ourselves.'

'Yes but the Order,' Hermione went on, 'their right downstairs Harry-'

'So?' Harry asked, 'why should they care that you're sleeping in the same bed as I am?'

'They might hear us-'

'Hear us?' Harry chuckled, 'my snoring might be bad but its not… oh Hermione you- oh my god, you thought I meant sex didn't you-'

'Well I just assumed-'

'Because I'm a guy?' Harry asked, 'maybe any other day Hermione but I just want you in my arms.'

Hermione looked at him oddly as he pulled her into a hug.

'No sex?' Hermione asked; Harry felt a little like she was disappointed.

'No sex,' Harry repeated, 'I'm sure it would be every mans dream to get in the sac with a drop dead gorgeous female such as yourself-'

'Oh Harry, please,' Hermione muttered, going red.

'But you are beautiful,' Harry said – the writer thinks "please would somebody kindly shoot me in the back of my fucking head" -, 'I love you,' Harry went on, 'just come on.'

Harry crawled onto the bed and pulled off his shoes (he was still wearing his Quidditch robes and so desperately wanted to get out of them), 'it's been a crazy night I just want to sleep with you in my arms and nothing else can beat that.'

Hermione smiled sweetly and, after a brief moment of looking over her shoulder at the door she quickly removed her jeans "raising eyebrows" before she slid snuggly into the bed with Harry. With her head placed on his chest and his arm wrapped around her figure they drifted slowly into a warm deep sleep.


	6. Waste of a Weekend

**Chapter Six – Waste of a Weekend**

The sky was turning a blissful yellow orange mixed in a dazzling mellowed purple with swirled pink lines and white jagged clouds whence Harry woke that evening. An uneasy empty feeling came over him suddenly as he looked down expecting to see a figure that had this morning been sharing his bed, now there was none. He got out of bed and stretched, the sudden feeling of pain in the side of his head came about him realizing the events of early this morning. Feeling that he should look for Hermione and feeling a bit peckish, Harry pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt which had most likely been laid out by Mrs. Weasley and headed out the door and downstairs.

Harry took care on his tiptoes as he past the portrait of Mrs. Black and down stairs to the kitchen where he got quite a shock. It seemed, people had been informed about Harry's incident in a short space of time and had arrived. Present was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, their children Ron and Ginny, Hermione of course who had obviously woken before him and found a surprise also, Luna Lovegood, Ron's new girlfriend who waved momentarily before busying herself in the latest edition of the Quibbler, Lupin looked extremely refreshed and reorganized seating alongside Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore who both waved as he entered.

'Harry!' Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak, moving forwards and guiding him into a seat, 'you're awake good- something to eat, dear?'

'Please,' Harry said, as if on cue his stomach grumbled, (he had missed dinner last night, breakfast this morning and of course lunch.)

'I'll take that as a yes,' Mrs. Weasley said as she nodded and began rummaging through the cupboard while everyone stared longingly at Harry. As it was, of course, Professor Dumbledore was first to clear his throat and set those twinkling eyes alight.

'Well Harry,' Dumbledore said, smiling brightly, 'while you were sleeping I have, as promised, gathered the required information from over night events.

'Before you were found, I followed your footsteps from where you and Miss. Granger departed ways in the Entrance Hall,' Dumbledore went on, glancing briefly at Hermione, 'then you met Sir Nick, where you apparently had a unfortunate conversation about poor Nick who has yet to be enrolled with the Headless Hunt-'

'Albus would you get to the p-'

'Hang on, Minerva I'm going somewhere with this,' Dumbledore said mischievously, a wide grin spreading on his face, 'so anyway, to avoid Peeves who broke a particular ornament I'm quite fond of-'

'That's the miniature plug trophy I got from a Muggle raid,' Mr. Weasley spoke up, seemingly quite proud of himself.

'So,' Dumbledore went on, smiling at Mr. Weasley, 'you then headed into a secret corridor that Mr. Weasley- Ron- had to point out or us-'

'Filch didn't know about it?' Harry said, bewildered, Dumbledore shook his head.

'But that doesn't matter - next you entered the Gryffindor common room,' Dumbledore continued, his voice slow and steady as usual, 'Fat Lady was drunk but I managed to get it out of her-'

'And then I got attacked,' Harry interrupted, thanking Mrs. Weasley as she put a bowl of soup for starters in front of him, 'in the dormitory, in Hogwarts- which is suppose to be the safest place possible-'

'I had thought so too,' Dumbledore said, 'but I figured something out, that should have been thought of earlier, let me explain it to you.

'Voldemort wants you, Harry,' Dumbledore said, (some including Ron, Mr. Weasley and Luna flinched), 'he will in anyway try to achieve that and that does include taking you from Hogwarts and as you can remember he has penetrated the walls before such as your first year with the Philosophers stone,' ('The Philopolus what?' asked Luna bewildered), 'then he's had an insider with the portkey in your fourth and at the Ministry in your fifth.

'However,' Dumbledore continued, still smiling brightly, 'Voldemort's time at Hogwarts did not at all ever let him see inside the Gryffindor tower at all, being a Slytherin, he hardly went near there. And also, most of the Death Eaters were from Slytherin too-'

'Bloody gits,' Ron grunted, everyone turned to face him and he went gaunt like.

'Ron!' Mrs. Weasley shrieked, walking over and thumping him on the back of the head with a wooden spoon, 'be quiet!'

'It is fine, Mrs. Weasley,' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, 'in actual fact, Mr. err- Ron is right,' Ron looked mildly happy with himself, 'this made me think hard you see. I was stupid of course, I sat here for hours this morning wondering- how would Voldemort come to know the whereabouts of a room he's never been in while at Hogwarts? Who did he have that had been in Gryffindor? And; was perhaps there an insider in the school-?'

'Snape?' Harry asked hopefully.

'Harry you must understand,' Dumbledore went on, 'Snape is working for us- he would not tell Voldemort where Gryffindor tower was let alone the dormitory you sleep in. So, I had to dig deeper.

'And then it occurred to me,' Dumbledore went on, a glint in his eye, 'a Gryffindor _is_ actually in Voldemort's circle, it didn't take me long to figure out from then on, that Peter Pettigrew must have flown through the open window of the boys dormitory and immediately have full access of yourself.'

'Wouldn't he have been spotted?' Harry asked.

'Yes, perhaps if he was visible,' Dumbledore said.

'It can't have been him,' Harry said thought, 'the stupid rat- can he even use an Invisibility charm?'

'That's where I come in,' McGonagall spoke for the first time, her eyes were cold like as usual and had a stern look about her, 'Dumbledore needed to know that at school Peter Pettigrew was never of a high quality of a student; usually it was Severus, James and Sirius bickering out for the best of the class- Snape well on top.

'When it came to Invisibility, Peter could never entirely get the charm to work,' McGonagall went on, 'always left with a head, or a leg, or an arm remaining, so Albus had to assume that he was wearing an Invisibility cloak at the time he hid waiting for you-'

'But-' Harry was trying to figure something out here, 'he would have been spotted-'

'No Harry,' Dumbledore said, 'Peter simply flew to the castle undetected- another slight mistake on my part I must admit although he was no acrobat on a broom himself as I recall he still managed to get to the tower.'

Harry raised an eyebrow as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

'So my theory is this,' Dumbledore said, 'Peter flew at Hogwarts with one purpose, to fly into the Gryffindor tower where he waited for you to arrive as you should- having just finished a game of Quidditch and needing to drop off your broom- he did this by grabbing your very own cloak and hid under it, waiting for you-'

'My cloak!' Harry grumbled, looking dumbstruck.

'It wasn't in your trunk,' Ron spoke up, Harry turned to face Ron, 'I looked everywhere- even in mine'

'They have my cloak?' Harry asked, feeling awkward.

'Your cloak isn't important, Harry,' Hermione muttered, putting a comforting hand on Harry's arm.

'She is right, Harry, of course,' Dumbledore said, 'a cloak is not important, you Harry, are.'

'But I don't see the point of this,' Harry said, looking back around to Dumbledore, 'what we should be figuring out is where there base is-'

'Taken care of,' Dumbledore said happily, 'I have members of the order on shifts twenty-four seven from now on and- if anything happens, Voldemort is located, if your cloak is found, you Harry will have the privilege of being the first to know.'

The kitchen door opened suddenly and Severus Snape entered, looking his slimy-nosed, greasy-haired git self as his eyes narrowed towards Dumbledore.

'Albus, we have to get going,' Snape said, flashing his eyes briefly at Harry, 'Cornelius Fudge has asked for you at the Ministry.'

'Ahh… sounds like he's been struggling with the muggle Minister again,' Dumbledore said, rising from the table, 'Harry, you make sure you have a good feed and sleep and look forward to returning to Hogwarts tomorrow morning and to classes.'

Dumbledore bowed and left, closely followed by Snape and McGonagall.

Harry hadn't touched his soup when Lupin declined Mrs. Weasley's offer of staying for dinner and left, nor when Mr. Weasley stood up also.

'I have to go by the office, Molly,' he said, kissing his wife on the cheek, 'sorry but it's getting incredibly busy and I need to go over some papers with Rufus Scrimegeour.'

Rufus Scrimegeour, Ron had explained earlier at the Burrow before term, was an old Auror heading through the ranks at the Ministry, currently Mr. Weasley's boss. Arthur left after Lupin and remaining was just Mrs. Weasley, her two children, Harry and Hermione and Luna.

'At least I have you lot to make dinner for,' Mrs. Weasley said, currently pulling out dusty pots and pans, 'unless any of you feel like leaving.'

No one replied, she muttered to herself and began to make dinner. Harry actually had suddenly lost his appetite and pushed the cold soup away from. Hermione looked at him but said nothing and Ron was whispering something to Luna that made Ginny beside them pull a face.

'Mrs. Weasley I'm sorry but I'm not hungry,' Harry said eventually, standing up from the chair, 'I know I was but- I don't know I'm just not.'

'I understand, dear,' Mrs. Weasley said; alternating what she was cooking again.

'I'll come,' Hermione muttered.

'No you should have-'

'I said I'll come with you!' Hermione repeated, her eyes narrowed.

'If their not staying,' Ginny said pointedly towards Harry and Hermione and looking awkwardly at Ron who began to make out with Luna, 'then neither I am-'

Mrs. Weasley made a feint noise of annoyance as Harry and Hermione departed, followed closely by Ginny who, in consideration, isolated herself to the room she was sharing with Luna rather than follow Harry and Hermione who went upstairs.

They mainly talked, but on occasions their lips met in awkward silences, Harry just loved the feel of Hermione's lips at that moment; full, smooth, tasty and warm. Additionally, he felt warm also when her arms were around his just talking, joking, laughing. That was, however, until Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door and they broke their kiss before she entered.

'It's time you two got to bed,' Mrs. Weasley announced, Harry and Hermione had completely lost track of time and were shocked to see it nearing midnight, 'we will be taking the Knight Bus from here to Hogwarts at seven- I'll wake you at six-'

'Can't we just apperate?' Harry said pointedly, 'Hermione can, and I know how to-'

'Were not going to risk it,' Mrs. Weasley hissed, 'Hermione may, if she likes, but you Harry, under my watch, will be taking the bus, Dumbledore's orders.'

She left and Hermione told him she will take the bus like he was before she left, leaving Harry to lie back and fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Harry could not have thought of a better way to wake up that morning than to have a pair of smooth, warm, tasty, full and familiar lips press against his. For several minutes their tongues and saliva mixed before she pulled away and smiled.

'Morning,' she whispered licking her lips sensuously, her body was pressing firmly again his, 'it's time to get up-'

'Whatimis't?' Harry said half asleep and wary eyed.

'Six,' Hermione said, smiling, 'we have to go.'

Harry sighed as Hermione brandished his jeans and shirt in front of him. He snatched it up and Hermione got off him, turning away so Harry could change. Once he had, they went downstairs together to the kitchen where Ron and Luna sat alone doing, what appeared to be, kissing, but Harry was unsure whether it could even be called that. Harry and Hermione had only just taken a seat (at the end of the table) when Ginny arrived - being guided in by Mrs. Weasley – mumbling half asleep.

'Alright, alright,' Ginny muttered and after spotting Ron and Luna turned towards Harry and Hermione, 'I haven't been able to sleep anyway.'

And she explained that Ron had sneaked into Luna's bed last night and they had spent most the night talking and giggling madly. Ginny made a gesture with her hand like a hand gun blasting off her head.

'So will you be able to play against Ravenclaw at the end of the month then?' Harry said hopefully to Ginny through thick pancakes for breakfast; Ginny looked completely back to normal even though she had only been released from the hospital wing on Saturday.

'You know, I've been thinking,' Ginny said, 'and I figured, that while we still have a chance of winning it, with you an all, that yeah, count me in.'

'Good, I can't stand McLaggen,' Harry said, 'I'm grateful I haven't spent more time away from Hogwarts I couldn't begin to imagine what he would do while I'm not there.'

When they had finished their breakfast, Mrs. Weasley led them outside and stuck her wand hand out; immediately a violently purple Double-Decker bus came screeching up the road and to a halt outside number twelve.

'Look its 'Arry Potter, Ernie!' cried Stan as Mrs. Weasley ordered they be taken to Hogwarts immediately.

The trip was, as usual, violent and unsteady; several times Hermione lost her balance and kept falling apologetically into Harry – Luna was doing it to Ron, purposely.

When they reached the gates of Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley kissed them each goodbye and snapped at Stan Shunpike to get moving. Ginny walked ahead of the others, seemingly more destined to get away from Ron and Luna and instead to her friends. Hermione pulled Harry back, telling Ron they would catch up. She took him for a walk.

'I don't feel like, Transfiguration this morning,' Harry said as they walked around the lake, hand in hand of course, 'I can just imagine what type of scrutiny I'll receive when my kidnapping gets out.'

'Please let's forget about it,' Hermione said, 'I want to keep on the menu what is more important for us – our relationship.'

Harry stopped and turned to her.

'Huh?' he said.

'Harry, do you realize were both of age and are both still virgins?' Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

'Err-' Harry said.

'Exactly,' Hermione muttered, 'according to my calculations were the only ones in our year- well beside Malfoy of course he couldn't get into bed with a Troll.'

'What-?' Harry said.

'My point is,' Hermione went on, 'I love you Harry, and I don't want you to think of me as some whore who wants a fuck every five minutes. The truth is I'm ready – but I am prepared to wait if you are not.'

Harry looked at her cautiously as if she was a time bomb about to go off; he agreed with her that she was with no doubt the most attractive girl in her year, she had top marks, loved by every teacher, the only problem was she was considered a book worm – to this day Harry found that in no way unattractive.

'Do you understand what I'm saying?' she asked, stepping closer to him and taking his other hand, 'I-want-you.'

There words were so clear out of her mouth that it was as if she had pressed them from her lips to his. In fact she did kiss him, Harry savored the moment before Hermione broke and looked at him with one of those this-is-our-turning-point-in-the-relationship looks.

'Let me think about it,' Harry said, Hermione sighed but smiled all the least.

They stood in unison and watched Hagrid from across the lake, he - having just woken up - let Fang loose into the grounds who sprinted down the planes chasing wild owls who had taken the small opportune time with the dog inside to take a dip in the water. Harry wished he was each of those owls, that he would could fly off from this castle with Hermione and end his thinking now rather than have classes, more than anything in the world. But on the other hand, Hermione began her way up to the castle doors, Harry, half-heartedly, in her wake.


	7. Their Place

**Chapter Seven – Their Place**

Harry was surprised that it took several days to spread that he had been kidnapped on Saturday night. He kept being asked genuinely what had really happened, mostly by those in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw; the Slytherin's on the other hand, were quite the opposite. They did not let chances go begging of bringing up the subject of someone bothering to kidnap Harry, Malfoy among them, who in particularly took time out in corridors when they passed to bring up the subject.

'Too bad Potter can't cry to his loving mummy,' Malfoy would say happily, his stupid crones snorting with laughter as usual, 'because apparently, he hasn't got one-'

Hermione kept muttering things like, 'ignore him,' and, 'don't let it get to you,' but it was no use, even Hermione, Harry saw, got in particularly annoyed when her name was mentioned.

'Oh but he has Mudblood,' Malfoy continued, his large stupid thugs sniggering, 'then again when would she come in handy-?'

'If I were you, Malfoy,' Harry found himself saying that one Thursday afternoon after he had just had a particularly long History lesson that was not helping the circumstances, 'I'd wish my parents were dead. Your dad's a Death Eater and your mum actually likes you – hell that's fucked up.'

'What did you say about my mother!' Malfoy hissed, furiously pulling out his wand instinctively.

'Mr. Malfoy!' Professor McGonagall came striding up the corridor, Malfoy mouthed at Harry, "you're dead," before stuffing his wand back into his robes, 'what in Merlin's name do you think you're-'

'He insulted my parents, Professor!' Malfoy said, pointedly at Harry.

McGonagall looked at Harry, who looked darkly and Malfoy.

'That is no reason to resort to your own actions,' McGonagall said, 'now, unless either of you want detention you will call it even and both walk away; Mr. Potter?'

Harry glared at Malfoy and continued down the corridor, closely followed by Hermione while Malfoy scowled and yelling after Harry that he can't be protected by the teachers all the time.

'Mr. Malfoy!' McGonagall hissed, 'anymore of that and you'll have detention!'

Harry hoped Friday would be a little less stressful; it turned out Snape had an infection and was not taking class today ('He's been bitten by a vampire, I know it!' Ron said hopefully) so they had a double free that afternoon.

Hermione mumbled something about going to the library and disappeared, Ron didn't have Luna to make out with so decided to go along with Harry down to Hagrid's during their free who was happy to see them. In an ironic circumstance, Hagrid had no class either and wholeheartedly shuffled them in for a cup of tea.

'Where's Hermione?' Hagrid said as the kettle boiled loudly.

'In the library,' Harry explained, rolling his eyes, 'doing who knows what-'

'An' how's yer relationship goin'?' Hagrid asked happily, passing them a cup each, 'yer haven' broken up now have yeh?'

'No,' Harry said quite firmly, 'although- I shouldn't really be saying this but she wants more in our relationship, I think she wants… sex-'

Ron, who had just taken a replenishing gulp of his tea Hagrid had made, spluttered and spat all over the table and the rock cakes Hagrid had neatly set down.

'What!' Ron said, quite alarmed.

'Yeah, she talked about it briefly,' Harry said, 'she wants me to start thinking-'

'You mean you two haven't yet-?'

Ron started to break into laughter, Harry and Hagrid looked sideways at each other awkwardly.

'Why? Ron?' Harry said, 'what's wrong with that?'

'Nothing it's just that Luna and I have been together what a week and we've already-' Ron stopped short, looking up at Harry and Hagrid's blank faces, as if they knew also what he was going to say next, 'never mind.'

'Well, I was ganna offer yeh cakes bu',' Hagrid looked down at the wet solid munches of cake, 'don' worry.'

They sat in very cold silence following this, listening to a small breeze gather breath outside; Hagrid kept glancing between Harry and Ron until a much muffled bell for the end of the day.

'Yeh'd better get goin',' Hagrid said, grabbing their mugs, 'I'll see yer at dinner.'

Harry and Ron left Hagrid's and upended their collars through the cold blizzard, that had suddenly brewed within the hour and headed up to castle where a third year Herbology class was fighting against the wind. When they got to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Hermione was already there, a pile of books beside her which she moved for Harry to sit down and give him a peck on the lips.

'Figured you'd be at Hagrid's,' she said as the plates filled with food just as Ron sat down ('Service!' he said) and warm muttering conversations broke out into the hall, 'I just got some books to read over the weekend- some of these are pretty good you should-'

'Ok, Hermione,' Harry butted in; he didn't feel he needed a lecture from her just at the moment, 'oh look who it is-'

Malfoy had just entered the hall; he spotted Harry, smirked, and took a seat with his fellow Slytherin's. He had said merely a sentence when they all roared with laughter, making Harry dig a fork into a roasted chicken particularly harder than he usually would and tear it open.

'I know what will get your mind of him, Harry,' Hermione piped up as she pulled some potatoes towards herself, 'Hogsmeade trip tomorrow – you haven't taken me there on a proper date since last term.'

'We'll go then,' Harry said suddenly feeling happier, as yet another roar of laughter initiated from the Slytherin table – Harry didn't look up on the count he was afraid they'd be looking at him, 'with any luck, I'll meet Malfoy.'

And for a shining moment he pretended the chicken he was currently slicing was Malfoy's face. He laughed; Hermione felt oddly towards him for the remainder of the night.

Saturday morning brought snowy, white, thick snow from overnights blizzard; it severely boarded up the windows and gave Filch trouble at the Entrance Hall as the many students lined wishing to visit Hogsmeade. After a quick swish of her wand from McGonagall that could have saved ten minutes of Flich's life, the door was managed to click open and the students piled out into the cool November air. Harry noticed briefly out of the corner of his eye Malfoy walking with his goons, laughing happily, but not at Harry for apparently he hadn't spotted him. But hysteric laughter never usually emphasized from that group unless they were talking about Harry.

When they descended the slopes of Hogwarts, Hermione kept pointing out things in the snow, one in particular that was the shape of a male reproductive organ near the edge of the forest; Hermione had to muffle her giggles on Harry's shoulder.

'You're making Ron look mature, you know?' Harry said as they entered Hogsmeade, behind Ron and Luna as a matter of fact who took a left into Honeydukes so Harry and Hermione continued through the street.

'We could go there,' Hermione suggested, pointing towards Madam Puddifoot's small teashop; Harry shot this down immediately, he had had an in particular bad experience in there with Cho Chang and dared not to go back in there – ever.

'The Three Broomsticks?' Hermione said; this was a cozy pub in the centre of Hogsmeade and very popular, you could not go in there without knowing anyone.

'Too crowded,' Harry said back.

'Owl Post Office?' Hermione said, pointing towards the small shop on the corner.

'I have no messages to send,' Harry said, 'nor anyone to send one too.'

'Hogs Head?' Hermione said as a last resort as the came to the end of the Hogmeade main street.

'To creepy,' Harry replied.

Hermione sighed heavily.

'Well then where?' she asked hotly, Harry felt taken aback.

'Don't worry I have an idea,' Harry said, pulling his wand out of his pocket, 'I had a feeling we'd find nothing to do, so I set this up- _Accio Firebolt_!'

People around him looked at him completely bewildered; he stood there, his wand aloft and absolutely no outcome what so ever had come from his spell.

'Harry we don't need your-' Hermione began.

'Ssh! Here it comes,' Harry said, and very distinctively a broom suddenly came zooming, at top speed, towards them, making a few people duck out of the way and bark at Harry as the broom stopped beside Harry, waiting to be used, wanting to be used. Harry grabbed it.

'I don't like flying, Harry, you know that,' Hermione hissed, but Harry wasn't listening, he had already mounted the broom, 'I'm not getting on – Harry, people will see up my skirt!'

She hissed this most peculiarly in a whisper as some passer-bye were admiring the fine broom.

'Come on Hermione, your making people stare,' Harry said, he lowered his voice a tone, 'I thought you wanted a something new in the relationship?'

Hermione looked at him hotly.

'This?' Hermione said, 'I didn't ask for this.'

'Just get on!' Harry said furiously.

Hermione hesitated, then, very reluctantly, mounted behind Harry and held on for dear life as they took off, her skirt flapping dangerously but she didn't dare move an arm to fix it. She just crossed her legs and hoped for the best.

'Harry I want to get down- AAHH!' she began to whimper as Harry, smiling happily, obliged by pulled into a dive, heading towards a group of fourth year Ravenclaw's, 'up Harry! UP!'

Harry was already going up, the group of Ravenclaw's shook their fists furiously after them, but Harry was smiling broadly as he headed for the largest mountain in sight. Hermione gasped as they grew higher and higher into the air, every meter the air got colder and thinner.

'What's the altitude on this thing?' Hermione said, but Harry didn't answer, he didn't know, but was daring to find out.

But the broom began to shudder underneath them making Hermione grind her fingernails into Harry's skin, Harry thought he'd better come into a landing and did so on probably the third largest mountain surrounding Hogwarts and Hogsmeade- but that's what he had wanted.

It was here, Hermione clambered off, muttering, 'I don't like flying, I don't like flying, Harry, I'm going to kill you-!'

'Here we are,' Harry said happily, climbing of the broom also.

'What?' Hermione said, 'here? Where's here? The mountain you mean?'

'Our first spot,' Harry breathed in the thin air.

'First spot?' Hermione repeated.

'Yeah, our spot,' Harry said, smiling at her.

'Harry I'm not sure what you're on but-'

'This is what you wanted isn't it Hermione?' Harry asked, Hermione put her hands on her hips.

'What?' she said, 'a boyfriend smoking pot without me knowing?'

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'I mean this is what you wanted for our relationship,' Harry said.

'Oh yeah sure,' she said sarcastically, 'it's always been my dream to fly on a broom, in the freezing cold, while I'm wearing a skirt-'

'Why are you wearing a skirt anyway-?'

'The writer needed me in a skirt for later use,' she barked eerily, 'but that's not the point!'

'Listen you said you wanted more from our relationship,' Harry said, 'so here were we are!'

'What?' she said suddenly realizing something, 'Harry do you mean-?'

'This is perfect,' Harry said, 'no one around, nice cool breeze going through-'

'Cool?' Hermione repeated, 'Harry's its freezing!'

'You're the one wearing the skirt,' Harry said, 'but no matter- it's a good thing.'

Harry headed over to a large rock and began surveying it, as if looking for something.

'Harry could we please just-'

'Here it is,' Harry said happily, grabbing a loose stick on the rock and pulling it, 'just watch this- it's really cool.'

Hermione wasn't quite sure what cool meant to Harry but suddenly, after he had pulled the stick, the rock began to move along in a groove beside it, revealing a large hole and a strip of black beyond. Hermione stared at it longingly, still slightly bewildered at what on earth Harry was going to do next.

'My dear,' Harry said, grasping one hand on his Firebolt and letting out another to Hermione.

She of course, instinctively took it, and was pulled into what appeared to be a cave, complete darkness and even more so when the rock behind them slid back into place.

'Could you perhaps give us some light?' Harry said to Hermione, 'my hands are err- full.'

Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand, muttering 'Lumos,' and shining a path of the cave, that wasn't so much of a cave but rather a gravel pathway with cement walls. Harry led her along the pathway for what seemed ten minutes, whistling a happy tune until they came to a halt at a fork in the path.

'Which way now?' Hermione asked, looking sideways to Harry.

'Guess,' Harry said.

'I- I don't know, which way?' Hermione said.

'Guess,' Harry repeated.

'I don't know, I just want to know what now-?'

'Guess-'

'Enough!' Hermione hissed, her voice bounced off the walls.

'OK, OK,' Harry muttered, chuckling slightly, 'were going this way,' Harry said, pointing left.

'Where does the other cave go?' Hermione asked, looking back over their shoulder once they began walking again.

'Comes up into Hogwarts,' Harry said as the tunnel began to twirl towards the right.

'And this one,' Hermione asked.

'You just wait and find out,' Harry said, smiling broadly and looking sideways.

They walked for at least another half an hour, Hermione was beginning to get restless, Harry just whistled happily to the tune of 'Baby Elephant Walk,' until finally, at long last, he stopped, pointed in front of them and slowly, the end of the tunnel came into view, an extremely old oak door stood, cob webs and dust along the frame and an engraving of a Snitch, a Quidditch snitch of course.

But it also embedded- it was faint but looked like a Badger, a Hufflepuff Badger, and Hermione gasped and admired the door longingly.

'I think I've heard about this,' Hermione whispered, removing some cobwebs to getter a clearer look, 'in Hogwarts; A History, of course. Something about a Quidditch Secret-Keeper room but no- Harry you can't have access to this it's for Hufflepuff's seeker-'

'No one knows about this, Hermione,' Harry said, 'I know for a fact Filch doesn't know about it, Fred and George never came across it and as for the secret passageway back that other way- it ends up in the Owlery, Hermione, which tells me that at least any one could have used it.'

'Then how did you-?'

'Hedwig,' Harry said simply, 'believe it or not but she showed me it-'

'Harry,' Hermione said, raising an eyebrow, 'how could an owl show you-'

'Don't ask me how, just believe it,' Harry said and he fiddled with the door knob which was in particularly rusty, 'now- let your mouth drop.'

'Why?' Hermione asked.

But Harry didn't answer; he simply opened the door and moved in, Hermione followed and, as Harry had expected, her jaw dropped.


	8. Engravings on the Wall

**Warning – This chapter contains low level yet discreet sexual content view only view mature audiences. Of course, if you're here in the first place then I really shouldn't have to be telling you. Just incase. As for those who have been reading, sorry it's taken so long guys – some of you have waited for this so… without any further ado… here it is!**

**Chapter Eight – Engravings on the Wall**

They had entered a large room that looked indeed like something inside Hogwarts, but had been left to erode; an old dusty chandelier hung over head, a king sized bed with crooked legs and surprisingly clean sheets that had rose petals spread across the surface and along the floor to Hermione's feet like a red carpet. The walls were draped of dusty rugs; some being a Hufflepuff badger others bearing the Hogwarts crest but each gave the room a distinctive feeling of actually being inside Hogwarts. The floor, although covered mostly of rose petals, were pale floorboards and they were issuing a fragrance of musk into the air. As they moved slightly inside the room, Harry showed Hermione that it obtained a couple of doors which, when she investigated, were a large bathroom which also contained a spa - although smaller, was similar to the one in the Prefects bathroom covered completely in marble - and a large walk-in-closet giving the entire room a feeling as if it had been made for someone wanting to permanently live there.

Hermione couldn't stop gasping and ogling as she looked around, admiring some engravings in the wooden walls Harry had never noticed before. When he moved over to Hermione to inspect the engravings, it came to no surprise that they were mostly love hearts, with names engraved, most likely of previous couples who had been here; one for example wrote:

"_Anotony Jacobs 4 Elise MacEntire Hufflepuff (1721)"_

Next to that was engraved very untidily and miss spelt:

"_Jenifa luves Ethern fer eva (1179)"_

'My god,' Hermione gasped again as she saw the dates, 'it's kept well.'

But Harry wasn't looking there anymore, he suddenly felt a pin drop somewhere in the midst of his stomach, his eyes watered, his knees were surely going to buckle any moment and his mouth was getting ever so dry. Hermione, becoming suddenly aware of that, turned to him.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

Harry responded by holding up a finger and pointing at one of the large heath rugs hanging from the wall; instinctively Hermione followed the finger, where a hole in the rug had been made and engraved very finely and neatly into the wood stood the unmistakable words as thus:

"_Potter and Evans always - Gryffindor"_

There was no date, but by the look of it, it wasn't very old at all. Harry and Hermione stood staring at it longingly for a while, Harry didn't realize it but Hermione's hand had slipped into his and she was looking sideways at him. With a shaking hand, Harry reached forwards and felt the groove, feeling his stomach plummet even more when he realized there was a love heart around it.

'They were here,' he said, looking back at Hermione, 'they found this room as well-'

'Are you sure Harry it could be someone else,' Hermione said, but Harry looked hotly at him sideways making her blush, 'no, right, it's got to be. My mistake.'

'I can't believe it-'

'But Harry, in a way, that comes to no surprise, really,' Hermione said, she was smiling, 'being the rule breaker he was and all- surely if a place like this existed he would have found it.'

'And look!' Harry said, grinning and pointing to another engraving slightly under that that had been covered by the rug and attempted to be chipped out.

Harry quickly stepped forwards, taking his hand out of Hermione's and pushing the rug upwards, making the engraving quite clearer; it read:

"_Snivellus Sucks…"_

Harry looked sideways to Hermione who smiled.

'It has to be-'

'Snape,' she said, nodding.

Harry smiled also and looked back at the engraving. He stared at it again for several minutes; silence filled the room just as Hermione had placed her hand back in his. For how long they stood Harry did not know, but his mind was racing, looking for words to describe how he felt, but there weren't any.

Hermione seemed to be way ahead of him and did not speak either, truly this was a special moment for Harry; his parents had been here, had seen this room and possibly shared their first love like Harry and Hermione had intended to inside this room. Harry wondered, looking back now on the memory he had seen of Snape's, whether James had finally decided to act normally and ask Lily out. It certainly seemed so, as Harry looked back at the scribbled _'Snivellus Sucks,' _that James was still misbehaving and Lily had attempted to etch it out.

Harry smiled and looked sideways at Hermione, as if pending a decision of what to do next. But, as it turned out, the decision was made for him. Hermione's lips pressed on his, their warm mouths almost warming the rest of each others bodies. As they kissed, Hermione began to pull off her jumper, seemingly deciding it needed to come off; the difference in room temperature had definitely risen since their arrival. Possibly, the sudden discovery that Harry's parents had once been affiliated with this room increased that temperature, either way, Harry followed suit.

'But- Harry,' Hermione managed to mumble, between breaths as their tongues slid in each others mouths, 'I never got to ask you. Are- are you- sure?'

Harry pulled back to survey Hermione's face, looking into her cinnamon eyes and removing a strain of hair from her face. He didn't say anything; he figured to himself in silence that, on accord of several dwellings in the past, talking only got him into trouble with girls. So, as if to show his point, he began to unbutton Hermione's blouse slowly, each button growing in suspense until he got to the last one. He kissed her again, their tongues instantly meeting and their hands beginning to ease over each others bodies.

'Harry I-' Hermione began in a mumble, but Harry's finger replaced his mouth and pressed hers, guiding her swiftly to the bed, for he felt his pending decision had been made.

'Let's not talk,' Harry muttered, pulling Hermione's blouse from her shoulders and throwing it over his head, revealing a green bra, 'just reassure me- you still want this, right?'

Hermione nodded and that was all Harry needed. He leaned around her and began fiddling, very pathetically with the strap until it fell loose and slipped off Hermione's shoulders. For the second time that night, Harry felt his stomach drop, his mouth go dry and his legs about to buckle; this time it was on account of seeing Hermione's firm breasts.

Although they weren't the most spectacular things in the world, they were still unmistakably what every man could only hope for – standard womanizing. Harry didn't care though, big breasts weren't a necessary for Harry, so without even thinking of a double-take he lay Hermione down on the bed and couldn't resist placing a hand on each of them, just feeling its mass and shape. Hermione seemed to moan in anticipation, as if knowing what was to come next, and indeed Harry's mouth replaced a hand and began to lick sensuously over the erect nipple.

Harry stopped very suddenly, out-of-the-blue, Hermione made a noise of disapproval as Harry moved back to eye level. He simply smiled and kissed her, feeling her warm lips once more. But soon his mouth was back on skin, tracing circles on her stomach and to the hem of her skirt. Harry figured this had to go also, he unbutton the button and unzipped then zip, all of a sudden her green skirt parted to reveal green panties. Harry looked up at her.

'Green?' Harry asked cheekily, raising an eyebrow, 'is it because of my-'

'I thought we weren't talking,' she said back rather questionably.

'Well yeah but- Green?' he repeated.

'Yes Harry, it is what you're thinking,' she said, smiling, 'let's just say your eyes have gotten into my panties before now.'

She winked; Harry shrugged and pulled her skirt down her legs and off onto the ground and it was here he became aware that the bulge in his pants had grown considerably large. Hermione seemed to realize this too and she swapped their positions in such a rush, Harry felt slightly light headed as his T-shirt was being pulled over his head.

Hermione seemed to be following Harry's moves, her mouth ran over his smooth muscular chest, kissing every groove and bump that had formed considerably from the many hours of Quidditch training. Not wasting time, she removed Harry's jeans, not even contemplating the color of his boxer shorts (brown) as they went too. It's obvious what Hermione started here, Harry was unable to speak or even begin to imagine how such a bookworm like Hermione had learnt what she was doing – maybe she read it somewhere in a book- so well.

No matter, soon the air was filling with a different musk, a strong musk that issued from Harry and Hermione who had now joined at the waist, the rest of their bodies were pressed firmly together and moving back and forth at a steady rhythm. Harry had heard about sex the first time hurting, but couldn't believe the pain he seemed to be putting Hermione through or himself for that matter, but she bravely gritted her teeth and bellowed at him to continue which he did, reluctantly. He tried to muffle the screaming with his mouth, hoping to ease the pain, but this only lasted briefly, unfortunately, for Hermione had reached her climax, and found it particularly helpful to yell out Harry's name at the top of her lungs; Harry's eardrums felt as if they were going to burst.

Harry lost track of the time but what felt like only ten minutes later, Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms, absolutely exhausted, her head lay peacefully on his chest, their bodies were still clung to each other and their heavy musk was still lingering. Harry stayed awake a lot longer, his stomach was turning with what he had just experienced – pure beauty at its best - and his eyes were fixed upon – not the woman in front of him although quite wonderful herself - but the engravings left by his parents who he hoped, had been in this situation at one point. With a smile, he fell asleep, his lover wrapped in his arms and the feeling of being absolute and complete swept over him.

It seemed fitting that Harry would wake the same way he fell asleep. Hermione in his arms, only difference was her lips were on his when his eyes opened, and after a long delay she pulled away. What part of the day it was at the moment was unclear to him, for the room had no windows and he rarely wore a wrist watch anymore.

'Hi,' Hermione murmured, beaming.

'W-what time is it?' Harry asked, while stretching and coming to realization of where and why he was in bed with Hermione.

'Ten,' Hermione said simply, still beaming at him.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'Am,' she added, her face straightened and she sat up a little, straddling him with her knees, 'and don't worry I've only really just gotten up myself.'

Harry smiled at her and got a smile back. The hint of musk that had circled the room whilst their… intimate relations last night… still lingered. Harry couldn't help but breathe in heavily as though coming to terms that for the rest of his life this was what he was going to smell. Beauty.

'Hermione, I just wanted to say,' Harry said, looking back at her, 'yesterday was- well it was- just- just-'

'I know,' she said, lying back down on him and staring at him with her head in her hands, 'life changing and all-'

'I was going to say fucking awesome,' Harry said, 'but sorry, that'd just ruins it-'

'No not at all,' Hermione said, and she sat up, 'in fact- I agree.'

Harry suddenly became very frightened for his own life as Hermione picked up a knife from the bedside table – where it had come from is anyone's guess – but she simply headed over to the wall of engravings and began to carve something of her own beneath James and Lily's. Slightly excited and curious, Harry followed suit, only just realizing they both stood naked.

'There we go,' Hermione said, bending to blow off the scraps of wood, 'our mark.'

As Hermione stepped out of the way, Harry felt himself for the third time in two days go weak at the knees:

"_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger fucked awesomely here – from the brave hearted Gryffindor house of the 21st Century"_

'What do you think?' Hermione asked.

'Fucking awesome,' Harry said, moving behind her and pulling her into a hug, 'but how did you engrave that so quickly?'

'Magic,' Hermione said, turning in their hug and pulling Harry into a sensuous kiss; it was comforting to know she wasn't lying.

They both decided that the afternoon should not go to waste and instead took a dip in the spa, where yet again Harry found himself unable to resist Hermione. Sex the second time around didn't seem all that bad, Harry was actually able to enjoy it more now that Hermione was too. And as Sunday went on, Harry was startled that he went quickly from a beginner and virgin into a professional, knowing all of Hermione's soft spots and weaknesses.

They managed to enjoy the spa, the shower and the two toilets in many different levels. But evidently, all good things must come to an end and Harry felt sad but definitely replenished when they were pulling on their clothes that evening. At around eight o'clock, they were ready to leave, but not before Harry had admired the engravings one more time, looking closely now at his parents and his own now that stood underneath perhaps indefinitely for the next couple that found this place.

'I wonder if they'll know,' Harry said when Hermione had come over to him and wrapped an arm around him.

'Who'll know what, hun?' Hermione asked, she had suddenly gotten into a habit of calling him "hun" every five minutes now.

'My name,' Harry said, 'say if it's another fifty years- I wonder if the next couple will know who I am?'

'We shall never know,' Hermione said, grasping Harry's arm firmer, 'but Harry, hun, I think its time we should-'

'Yeah,' Harry groaned, and he turned to pull Hermione into a hug, looking back around the room, 'so this is it huh? Our place… our first place, but not our room.'

Hermione sighed.

'And shall we never speak of it again,' Hermione said.

And in silent agreement, Harry took Hermione's hand and guided her from the room where they returned, very reluctantly, back to Hogwarts and a new life.

**Awe… there we have it- I hope you all liked it. I didn't really consider continuing, but, maybe, if you keep looking, there might be more chapters in the ever so near future. Until then… Review and Hope!**


End file.
